Irakih Vorn
Irakih Vorn is one of the most powerful wizards in existence being in the top ranks of both worlds Sudoxe and Exodus. This is proven by his legendary feat's one of which is single handingly obliterating one of the most powerful Dark Guild's at the time Enur located on Exodus. It should be noted that Enur at the time had control of 40 percent of all existing Dark guilds at the time on Exodus possessing around 800,000 men in a fit of rage after finding out about there involvement in the Phantasm event an attempted genocide of the elf race. He is known throughout the four worlds as the legendary seventh chaos knight Tsunami. Well at least some people know him as that as in the general mind of the public they see Tsunami as a legendary figure a man who mastered a part of nature itself a man of miracles the Slayer of all evil. Due to this very few people know the truth that the legendary Chaos Knight Tsunami is actually a 16 year old first year student currently attending Kamirun magic academy a prestigious and powerful school which happens to be the very first school to incorporate students from both worlds and all races. This all changes however during his second year at Kamirun after becoming the official leader of the Rune Knights a team formed for the Thirtieth Futatsusekai Bisai the tournament between high ranking magic high school teams from both worlds. During this time he gained the name Golden Azure for his actions during the tournament becoming famous world over. Not only that but after winning this tournament and averting the Asterisk Plan directed by Mr.Z the leader of Xevon a powerful Dark guild. All of this combined with the fact that his secret identity as Chaos Knight Tsunami also being revealed quickly afterwords his life became in his own words "A Living Fame Hell" Appearance Irakih has blue hair down to his neck, golden eyes, and has straight hair and bangs. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. Personality Irakih at the surface acts like a cold young man who would rather live his days alone in solitude without anyone interfering this is the result of his training as an AMS assassin who are trained to become emotionless killers. In truth Irakih is actually a very kindhearted person, who can sympathize with others as he is unusually sensitive to other people's despair. Irakih also possesses a strong will and a willingness to forgive others. This is proven when he continuously stood up after repeatedly taking the attacks of Soahc a powerful chaos element dragon ranked in the top ten of the dragon species. This is also proven when he easily decided to forgive Sera for erasing everyone's memories of him and having his friends try to kill him during summer break. Another important part of his personality is his work ethic he will press on to complete the mission despite great personal risk to himself in one instance his very existence was in danger yet he continued the mission to assassinate Victor D. He is also a very charismatic gathering many people around him and befriending them no matter who they are. Some of these people include a Vampire princess,Tech wizard master,Wizard Saint and a Beast clan princess do note these are just a small fraction of the people he has met and befriended throughout his life. He is also a natural leader able to lead a team filled with very unique people after just meeting them to fight a group of Monsters. These traits are what caused him to be picked as the leader of the temporary team Revolve and more importantly the official tournament team Rune Knights. Synopsis Equipment 'Water God Grimoire' 'Water God Grimoire Story ' Before the beginning there was one entity a being with no name it possessed almost infinite power yet had no use for it. This entity was always submerged in an endless void trying to find anything other than him that existed. Unfortunately no matter where he looked no matter how long he looked he always found nothing. That was until it had an idea a way to finally find something with existence. If there was truly nothing else in existence other than it. It would just have to create things with existence from that single idea everything was born the stars the world the universe and most importantly living being's animals and humans created with its power. It was overjoyed. Unfortunately even for an almost Omnipotent being creating the universe took a massive toil on it. Realizing that it would soon have to disappear it decided that it wanted to be a part of this universe and interact with It. It then decided the only way for that to be possible is to merge with the universe itself unfortunately It was faced with a problem if he disappeared who would keep the universe in check. After much thought It finally decided to split parts of its self to keep the balance of the universe that would disappear without it's guidance. From that decision the eight gods were born. Horitsu the God of Order, Konton the God of Chaos, Kira the God of Light,Yami the God of Darkness,Kasai the God of Fire,Mizu the God of Water, Chikyu the God of Earth and finally Kaze the God of Wind. After there creation he gave an order to the eight gods to not only keep the balance but also each create their own race just as he created the humans and animals to walk alongside them. Horitsu using the power of order created the Sentinels beings tasked with the job of keeping order in the universe. Konton using the power of chaos created the Slenitnes tasked with bringing the chaos needed for balance in the universe. Kira using the power of light created the Angels beings built to spread the power of the element light. Yami using the power of darkness created the Devils a race made to spread the power of the element darkness. Kasai using the power of fire created the Phoenix's beings meant to spread the power of the element fire. Mizu using the power of water created the mermaids beings meant to spread the power of the element water. Chikyu using the power of earth created the Dwarfs meant to spread the power of the element earth. Kaze using the power of wind created the Harpies meant to spread the power of the element wind. After the eight gods created their own respective species It spoke its last words before its merging"You are all my children just as everything in here is my child and as your parent I give you the task to keep the balance and to guide your species to their best possible point but always remember you are not omnipotent there will be things you even as gods cannot do at that moment trust in your creations your children to help you" After saying this it dispersed in an explosion that wracked the newly born universe its essence spreading throughout the universe becoming one with it. From that point the eight gods worked together following Its command developing their respective species to there best point each species gaining their own cultures and way of life. This continued on for ten thousand years that was until it happened the event known as the First Cataclysm Breaker occurred. It is an event that would be remembered for years to come. This event was caused by one thing forbidden love between two people forbidden by laws set in the beginning of the world. The human king Iron and the mermaid queen Italiya who after falling in love with each other had a child a half mermaid and half human named Saisho the first hybrid between races. This action caused a war that spanned the ages in an instant after this fact was discovered be all the gods. This action was seen by half as a disaster something that should never have happened they were the four gods Horitsu the Order God,Konton the Chaos God,Yami The Darkness God and Kasai the Fire God. There was however a half that welcomed this change who thought that this was just the type of event needed to bring everyone closer they were Mizu the Water God Kira the Light God,Chikyu the Earth God and Kaze the Wind God. They then held a tribunal for Iron and Itayla to decide what would happen to them and more importantly there child Saisho. The Tribunal started as a Civil affair but eventually it got more and more heated until Horitsu in a fit of anger attacked Itayla and Saisho apparently disintegrating them as they disappeared in an explosion of Azure. This single action caused by a temporary fit of anger spelled the start of an event that would change history. After all the gods realized they were split in half and that it was useless to talk things out in the tribunal anymore as Horitsu had already apparently killed two out of the three meant to be judged they all took the only action possible at the time and that was War. This war was called the Genocide war an event so important it changed history forever. On one side was the combination of four races Sentinels,Slenitnes,Devils and Phoenix's led by the god's Horitsu,Konton,Yami and Kasai respectively. On the other side however was the combination of five races Human,Mermaid,Harpies, Dwarf and the Angel race led by the god's Mizu,Chikyu, Kaze and Kira respectively except for one species who had no god the Humans they were led by King Iron who was bent on revenge after the supposed death of his lover Itayla Queen of the mermaids and Saisho. After 500 years of this bloody and horrible war the original majestic nine species's degraded into shadows of their former selves. Three of the original species's the Sentinels,Slenitnes and the Phoenixes came to the point of near extinction. Three of the original Species's the Mermaid's,Dwarf's and the Harpies fell to just a quarter of there original amount. And finally the last three species the angels,devils and humans were each reduced to around a tenth of their original amount. The eight gods along with the current ruler of the Human race Vasal realized the war would soon destroy all of the races and that they had to stop it once again joined together. Unfortunately they all realized stopping the war would not be an easy feat as the hatred between the two sides could not be healed just like that. They then made a decision that the only way to stop this war was for one side to win the war. Agreeing they each announced to all the races on the earth that they were to fight to finally end this war and that the last god standing would determine what happened. This fight was called the Nine days of Broken Fate ending to the surprise of many with the victory of the human king Vasal. However unknown to the races the eight gods and Vasal had already determined which one should win and that one was Vasal. This decision was made on the basis that unlike them and there races the humans had no god and while this may be seen as a weakness the eight gods saw it as strength they saw humans as a free species unrestricted by the rules put on the other eight. They all had an idea then what would happen if there species was also unrestricted by the laws the gods made that's when they made a plan. The plan was for Vasal to "Kill" them of course they knew that as gods they could not permanently die and would eventually return not only that but if even one of them died the universe could no would be destroyed due to there absence. So they decided to be both alive and dead at the same time.This can be achieved by separating there existence into 4 parts the Mind,The Soul,The Body and The Power each part taking different forms. To achieve this the gods made a weapon with this ability they called it Fengeqi the sword of separation.After the nine days of broken faith Vasal hid the 32 god artifacts formed from the eight gods four parts around Exodus putting them in places where only the most powerful and worthy would ever find them. As stated before the God artifacts are the manifestations of four pieces of the gods There Mind,Soul,Body and Power. The Mind takes the form of a Magic Grimoire the basic ability all of them have is to posses all the knowledge the god has which basically means all the knowledge of there respective magic and any related magic from the past,present and future. The Soul takes the form of a unique artifact different for each god a basic ability each one has is amplifying someones magic to there limit and then some if wanted. The Body is reincarnated throughout the ages each one taking the shape the its based of looks like. The special ability anybody with the body has is basically unlimited potential and major aptitude for the magic and any other related magic the God there body is part of knows. Finally the Power part takes the form of a unique artifact that when used has the basic ability of boosting someones magic by at least 100 and is made out of Kamimet the strongest materiel known to man. IT SHOULD BE NOTED THAT EACH PART ALSO HAS SPECIAL FEATURES UNIQUE TO THEM. Water God Grimoire Basic Features The Water God Grimoire is an extremely powerful grimoire which is one of the four parts of Water God Mizu. The Water God Grimoire is not just a simple grimoire only filled with knowledge and spells. The grimoire possesses massive magical power equaling roughly a quarter of the magical energy Water God Mizu possessed and as she is god that is quite a lot equaling the magic power of at least 100 S class mages which Irakih can hold at will though with limitation that if he uses to much then his body has a high possibility of breaking down. It is also worth to note that the Water God Grimoire also recovers its magical energy on its own. The Water God Grimoire can either be read from as a regular grimoire with it acting as a book on magic which due to its nature has anything you would ever want to know about water magic and anything related from past,preset and future. Of course it can also be used as a weapon akin to a magic staff due to its unique nature amplifying Irakih's power by at least ten allowing his spells to take on a much more massive and destructive power. Water God Grimoire Special Features One of the special features the Water God Grimoire possesses is allowing you to summon any creature affiliated with the water element with it as long as you have the required magical energy using itself as a replacement for the required mediums. Hyokai Hyokai Story During the literal world war between Exodus and Sudoxe that occurred 200 years ago the first M Tech was created. The M Tech are a combination of both magic and technology that were the result between the interactions of Exodus a world focused on technology and development and Sudoxe a world focused on magic development. The M Tech would never have been possible without both worlds as it would require both the magic and technology prowess to match each other. The M Tech are seen as one of the few good things that came out of the war. The Hyokai is one of the first 200 M Tech prototypes created during the war and whiten them is ranked the eight most powerful and considered the eight ranked whiten the most powerful set of M tech Prototypes the 8 Divine Gears. Its performance greatly surpassed the strength of every single prototype M Gear in existence at the time except for the ones part of the 8 Divine Gears. This fact still holds true up to the modern days greatly surpassing most of modern day M Techs although there are a Few which can compare now. The Hyokai is made out of the stronget materiel in existence Kamirun and poseses a senteinet Ai to help regulate its power and burst modes. Hyokai Basic Abilities The Hyokai is known for its ability to cutt anything Hyokai Special Abilities The Hyokai due to its origin and unique abilities combined with sentience it has abilities that can only be used with it. As the Hyokai is one of the first M Tech to exist a combination of both magic and technology it possess the burst system. A Burst system is a dangerous and unique ability which only early M Tech posses as it was later banned for its danger to both the user and the surrounding people. The burst system allows a M tech to surpass its limiters and in some cases evolve into an advanced form for a limited amount of time dramatically increasing its power. The higher the burst level the higher the boost not only that but some M Tech also have abilities which can only be used in a burst form. The Hyokai in all has a total amount of four bursts however each burst takes a significant amount of magical energy to activate and a large amount of magical energy to be kept active. Hyokai Special Ability Burst One When using Burst One the Hyokai's Basic abilities are boosted by ten significantly boosting its powers Powers and Abilities 'Ways of Combat' Unsorted Hand to Hand Combat In battle Irakih is widely known for his extremely powerful water magic and master swordsmanship. This does not however mean he is horrible at hand to hand combat. Quite the contrary while Irakih does not frequently use hand to hand combat he has enough ability with it to be able to temporarily hold his own against masters. Irakih's style does not focus on crippling one hit kill blows but instead delicately guiding his opponents into showing their weak points. His style consists of him acrobatically spinning,leaping around, flipping and jumping. He utilizes multiple rapid attacks instead of the typical strong slow hit blows. This is due to the fact that while he does have enhanced strength his most powerful physical ability is his immeasurable speed. By using the force generated when he uses his speed his blows are enhanced by many times making his blows highly damaging. Not only that but due to his speed he is capable of doing 100 punches in a single second. Due to his speed and acrobatic nature he has been able to engage in midair confrontations, leaping at his foes and bombarding them with a barrage of kicks. Due to his attuned combat sense gained from his training as an AMS assassin. He has the ability to block and even counter-attack assaults from behind without the need to turn his back.It should be noted that while chinese kenpo does not exist in universe his style is very similar this is shown as his style focuses on using minimal movement and perfecting it so it can show maximum effect and extreme speed. However his true power in hand to hand combat is only revealed when he utilizes his Dragon scale armor Nagi. When using Nagi his blows power are multiplied by ten becoming far deadlier. Not only that but due to the fact that it is made of dragon scale it is almost unbreakable with only the strongest beings able to damage it even with magic he can lose all his cautiousness and bombard the enemy with his full attack force without worry of damage from counter attacks. Grandmaster Swordmanship Relationship's